<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prey by BluePaperCraneOfDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965920">Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom'>BluePaperCraneOfDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Omorashi, Power Bottom, Threats of Violence, Underwear Theft, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePaperCraneOfDoom/pseuds/BluePaperCraneOfDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker decides to teach a nosy trespasser a lesson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was completely dark except for the light coming from Leon’s own flashlight. The air was stale and dry, and all of the boxes that had been stored here were covered in a thick layer of dust. Some broken glass crunched beneath his feet, and he saw that there was fresh blood splattered onto the far wall across from him. Holding his finger over the trigger on his handgun as he made his way around the room, Leon was ready to defend himself from whatever kind of monster could be responsible for such a mess. His hands trembled lightly. Despite the fact that he had been trained to handle situations like this, the reality of finding himself alone while searching for a killer in the dark never failed to make his stomach turn with dread.</p><p>He had not arrived here alone. He and a coworker had been sent to investigate a small town that had a particularly high number of missing people reports in an exceptionally short period of time. The public rumor was that perhaps a serial killer or kidnapper was responsible. The two of them had only been assigned to talk to a few purported witnesses and casually examine the general state of the town before reporting back. It was supposed to be a relatively easy and safe job, just enough to ease the worries of the civilians that the government wasn’t doing anything about the disappearances. </p><p>The majority of the locals unsurprisingly said that they had not seen any hint of who might be responsible, though one witness said she had seen a strange man occasionally come and go from a nearby street that only led to an old warehouse at unusual times of night. They agreed to check it out, despite the fact the sun was already beginning to set, driving down to it to take notes on its description to include it in their report.  The building was both massive and trashed- broken windows, lots of rust, the exact kind of abandoned place that a criminal might hole up in. As they walked closer, a strange shriek echoed from within. Worried that it may have been a civilian in trouble, the two of them agreed to split up for just a few minutes to search the perimeter of the warehouse for the source of the scream. </p><p>That had been nearly an hour ago, according to the watch on Leon’s wrist, and they still had yet to reunite. His partner no longer responded to his radio, and he had left no hints to his whereabouts at all; no dropped belongings, no footprints, no sounds. The building was now dead silent, no moaning, groaning, or screaming could be heard from any direction. The blood splattered on the wall was the first sign of anyone else’s presence that Leon had seen since coming inside, and he hoped desperately that it didn’t belong to his partner. </p><p>He had dealt with all kinds of monstrous creatures before, wondering what it could be that he would find this time. Leon was not the one with the key to the car, leaving to return with help would have been impossible. Calling back to HQ didn’t seem to be an option either, the signal within the metal building was too weak to connect long enough to communicate. He knew that his greatest chance of finding his friend would be if he stayed now to search. There was a rusty door next to the bloodstain, left open a crack, and as Leon approached he thought he could hear a soft gurgling on the other side…</p><p>He pushed the door open slowly, shining his light around the room. Crates were piled high in here as well, but the entire room was filthy, with lots of dried blood everywhere. A fresh streak of it trailed around the floor of the room. Taking a step around the crates, Leon found the source of the gurgling and nearly had to turn around to vomit. His partner was lying in a pool of fresh blood, one arm broken completely off, his throat slashed, and his radio was nowhere to be seen. He was still barely clinging to life, and with such grievous injuries, they must have happened only a few minutes before Leon had entered the room. Whatever had done this was frighteningly silent. The attacker was likely still here, and it would be doing nobody a favor if Leon stuck around to befall the same fate. He swallowed hard and kneeled next to the unconscious, rapidly dying man, searching every pocket for the car keys. </p><p>They were gone.</p><p>He began to internally panic, this had been done by something <i>intelligent</i>. Something that knew he was here and wanted to toy with him. He stood up and turned back the way he had come, he prayed the radio signal would be strong enough outside to call for backup. Leon turned out the flashlight, not wanting to give himself away to anything that may have been hunting him. He broke into a jog that quickly turned to a sprint, wanting to make it out of this hellish building as fast as possible. He was nearing the open exit door, the moonlight promising safety and escape, when a silhouette of a tall male figure stepped out from the shadows and blocked the way.</p><p>Leon skidded to a halt so violently that he nearly fell onto his ass, but he righted himself and took a step back while drawing his gun to point it at the looming figure. Was this person responsible for the carnage back there? Leon was cautious, wondering if this was the strange man that the woman in town had described, and if he was the cause for the many recent cases of missing adults.</p><p>“Sir, don’t come any closer. This is a crime scene,” Leon ordered, hoping naively that it was just a civilian in the wrong place at the wrong time. The man didn’t back off, but rather gave an amused chuckle and began walking closer with an air of confidence as if he owned the place. Leon warned him again not to come closer, moving away with each step the man took until his back pressed against one of the dusty storage crates. He fired the gun, and… missed? He fired again, and he realized that he had missed not due to his own poor aim, but rather because the man was completely dodging the bullets! He stepped to the side so quickly that Leon couldn’t even see it happen, and an instant later he was close enough to touch. A gloved hand smacked with blinding speed into Leon’s, painfully wrenching the pistol away from him.</p><p>Leon had only a moment to process what had happened before the backside of his own gun crashed into his face, leaving a spot on his cheekbone that would surely bruise purple. If it weren’t for the wooden boxes behind him supporting his weight, the hit would have knocked him over. The mysterious man’s free hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed hard. It was just loose enough of a grip that Leon could still breathe, barely, but the face of the stranger was finally close enough to make out in the darkness.</p><p>As soon as he identified the assailant to be Albert Wesker, everything made much more sense.</p><p>He couldn’t manage to speak yet, too focused on his need for air. He gasped and struggled, prying at the hand around his neck in a futile attempt to free himself. Wesker looked at him with a devilish smile, shamelessly examining the body of the man that he had just captured. His voice was low and had a bit of a growl to it, and he spoke in a tone just as authoritative as the way he walked.</p><p>“And who do I have the pleasure of bumping into on this lovely evening, but for Leon Kennedy himself?” His grip tightened, Leon’s air supply cut so thin that his vision was fading quickly. He fought the urge to pass out, knowing that this situation was life or death. Wesker was clearly no ordinary man, he had changed, far too strong and fast to be human.</p><p>“I have dreamed for a long time about what I would do if I ever found you, and yet here you are, wandering right into my hands like a fly into a spider’s web. I’m suddenly grateful for that woman’s incompetence in exterminating you. Video footage does not do you justice, you truly are exquisite…” Wesker mused, finally letting go of Leon’s neck to gently trace a hand along his face. Leon took the chance to breathe deeply before it was too late, too dazed to pull away from the strange touch. Wesker brushed his thumb over those parted lips, tough leather on the softest skin. Leon looked up and into the eyes of the taller man, eyebrows furrowed into confused disgust, and wondered what it was that could possibly be planned for him if it wasn’t an immediate bloody death. He tried to speak in an authoritative tone, but his voice was shaky- betraying his fear.</p><p>“I know who you are, Wesker, and I know what kind of work you do. What business does a big man like you have in a little town like this?” Leon wanted to come across as intimidating and in charge, like his law enforcement training should have made him- but it was as if the other man couldn’t even hear him. He was being completely ignored, and it seemed like Wesker had absolutely no shame as he touched wherever he pleased. He traced one hand over Leon’s muscular bicep, stroked it down his stomach, and firmly squeezed the soft bulge between his legs. Leon tensed at the extraordinarily bold move and gave a soft grunt. As much as he was horrified to be touched like this by such a vile person, he couldn’t help that his body reacted to the stimulation by stiffening a bit in Wesker’s hand- who continued to feel him up until he seemed satisfied by what he discovered. Once he had finished, he took a step back and idly tucked Leon’s gun into his own waistband.</p><p>“If you know what kind of person I really am, then it will come as no surprise to hear that if you savor the thought of leaving this building alive, you will be expected to obey every command that I give.” His tone was dark and sadistic, a smirk playing across his lips as he taunted the helpless captive before him. Leon was already imagining what kind of depraved things he would be forced to do. He found himself thinking that he would be lucky to not be murdered afterwards, regardless of if he followed orders or not.</p><p>Wesker had a thoughtful expression for a few moments after he finished speaking, as if he were mulling over his options for what to do next. His face lit up as he decided, taking both hands to slowly unzip his pants and pull his own shaft out. It was surrounded by soft looking hair just as blond as that on his head. He was not clean shaven by any means, but he was meticulously well groomed, clearly a person who cared about his appearance a great deal. He was sizable in both length and girth, that much Leon could already tell- he was a little hard, but not yet fully so, and he idly rubbed it with his hand while gazing in Leon’s direction.</p><p>“Come here, clean this off for me. It’s been a long day, I could use some assistance winding down from a pretty thing like you.”</p><p>Leon looked at the slowly growing cock in Wesker’s hand, both startled by the size of it, and repulsed by the thought of being anywhere near it. He had seen other men naked before, even occasionally found them attractive, but this specific man- if he could even be considered such a thing anymore, was comparable to the devil. There was no chance that Leon would stoop so low as to pleasure somebody this monstrous. </p><p>“Go fuck yourself,” Leon spat in disgust. He turned to the side and attempted to walk away, refusing to play these games.</p><p>He had barely enough time to blink before he felt that his feet had been swept out from under him, a strong hand catching him by the collar of his shirt before he could break any bones landing on the concrete floor. He wasn’t even completely sure what had happened, the man moved so damn fast, and before he could reorient himself he had been forced to his knees and felt cold metal press against his forehead. He already knew what it was.</p><p>“That’s not what I want to hear. I’ll give you a warning for that, boy. Try mouthing off again and see where that gets you, I assure you I will be more than happy to sodomize the hole in the brains of your corpse if that is how you are going to behave. Of course, I’d prefer to have you alive, for which you should feel extremely grateful. Your friend… he was not so lucky.”  As he spoke, Wesker gripped a fistful of Leon’s messy hair in his free hand and pulled it towards himself. It tugged painfully on Leon’s scalp, forcing him to rub the side of his cheek against Wesker’s now mostly erect cock. It was leaking a little precum, the fluid leaving a sticky trail on the skin of Leon’s face that he hated the feeling of. </p><p>Wesker made sure to keep the gun pressed firmly against his skull the whole time, wanting to make the threat perfectly understood. He teased the tip of his dick against Leon’s mouth, parting his lips with it, trying to encourage his cooperation. Leon glared up at him, but willingly allowed it in. He gave a small, intentional suckle in a manner that suggested this was not the first time he’d had one of these in his mouth. A shiver of pleasure ran down Wesker’s spine in response to the soft stimulation of a tongue against his most sensitive place. Just as he had begun to thrust lightly into the warm embrace, he felt dull teeth dig hard into his flesh. The little shit had fucking bit him!</p><p>Wesker cursed and pulled out, backhanding Leon a moment later with such force that it left him cupping a hand to his reddened cheek. The boy was brave, Wesker had to give him that.<br/>
He decided he would need to wait to force his cock in the mouth of this new submissive.</p><p>Wesker was always a little excited when somebody he took prisoner was as spirited as this, most of the time they were far too willing to obey any order in an attempt to prolong their life. Boring, predictable human behavior. Defying a direct order while there was a gun to one's head was not easy to muster the courage for, and it was impressive. Despite this, it could not be permitted. Wesker rested the gun against Leon’s lips, clicking his tongue in disapproval. His finger was now wrapped loosely around the trigger. He spoke with a snarl, “I’ll give you three seconds to open your mouth, or I’ll open it for you.” Leon hesitated, but thought better of it, feeling he had already pushed his luck far enough today. He parted his teeth with some reluctance, and Wesker shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth without wasting another moment.</p><p>It was cold, tasted like metal, charcoal, and dirt, and Wesker still did not remove his finger from the trigger of the gun. Leon’s heart was racing, one wrong twitch and his skull would surely paint the boxes behind him. He looked up with frustrated anger in his eyes, red hot humiliation flooding his cheeks. Wesker began to slowly push the gun further in, wanting to see how far Leon could take it before he would gag and choke. When the barrel was about halfway in his mouth, Leon indeed began to struggle. His body gagged hard and tried to pull away, but Wesker held him firmly in place with a hand against the back of his skull, finger still resting against the trigger as if daring Leon to struggle and cause it to ‘slip’.</p><p>“You have had a little practice with things in your mouth, that is evident… however, you are far from talented. I must say that I expected better from you, Mr. Kennedy. It appears you require lessons in more than just manners,” Wesker teased as he began to tug the gun out and push it back in, slowly mimicking the motion of a man receiving oral. He waited until Leon had just barely recovered from gagging and struggling to shove it in all the way, the barrel so long that Leon could feel it touching the back of his throat. It hurt, it was cold and had many hard angular parts not suitable for scraping against soft mouth tissues. He was struggling to resist the urge to vomit from his gag reflex. And yet, despite it all, there was a certain pleasure that Leon felt brewing in his chest as Wesker fucked his mouth using his own gun, something exhilarating and wild that he had never felt before. Wesker pushed the handgun as far into Leon’s mouth as would fit, and held it there for nearly a full minute before pulling it completely out. Leon gagged and retched and had to stave off the urge to throw up yet again. </p><p>Wesker didn’t give him the mercy of a recovery period this time, shoving his erection back into Leon’s mouth as he panted. He let the gun drop to the floor, deciding he would need both hands free for this. He held Leon’s face with one palm on each side, tilting it up and helping to guide him towards the optimal angle to suck somebody off. Leon’s throat burned, this was beyond degrading. And yet, he felt shameful arousal in his chest, and his own pants strained to contain his throbbing erection. He could not explain to himself why this had him so worked up, he was being taken advantage of, held at gunpoint. The heat in his throat, despite the burning pain it caused, was rapidly building into a strange pleasure of its own. A moment later and it was so overwhelming that he suddenly felt himself messily orgasming in his own pants.</p><p>How humiliating.</p><p>Wesker laughed darkly, Leon wasn’t sure how he could tell what had happened, but he apparently could. He pulled out and ordered Leon to stand- he did, slowly and on shaky legs. Wesker smirked knowingly, taking a hand to rub against Leon’s hard bulge through his pants that were sticky and wet with fresh cum. </p><p>“Such a filthy slut, I’ve barely even touched you and you’ve already made a mess. Go ahead and take those off, I’m not finished with you yet.” Leon was too embarrassed by himself to protest, ashamed for taking such perverse pleasure in behaving this way with a completely inappropriate person. He obediently stripped off his pants, still mostly hard despite his recent climax, and let them drop to the floor. He kicked his shoes off as well, feeling rather emasculated standing in front of this man while wearing nothing but a t-shirt and socks.</p><p>He was an unshaven mess, as if he had not bothered to trim or groom his intimate area in months. This didn’t seem to be a problem for Wesker, who circled around Leon slowly, inspecting his prey with a delighted expression. He gave Leon’s ass a little smack, forming a hint of a smirk as it bounced, and Leon’s already flushed face seemed to grow an even deeper shade of red. What was he doing, letting this happen?! He should have tried to run, to fight, and yet all he could muster was to be a little bit bratty while being felt up and gotten off by a highly wanted terrorist.</p><p>It was as if the man could tell, with each passing moment, how much Leon was enjoying himself and how intensely he was beating himself up for it. That was Wesker’s new fixation for the night, it was no longer about merely forcing the boy to provide pleasure. He loved to feel as though he were a source of corruption for a previously innocent mind. It was one thing to stick a gun in the face of an unwilling captive to make them suck you off, humiliate them, and then dispose of them. It was just as easy to find someone that would rather you shoot them outright than obey you at all. It was an entirely different thing to find one that actually enjoyed it, even if against their better judgement. Someone who wanted more, who would fantasize about you when they had returned to everyday life… this was rarer than any other reaction, and it was by far the most desirable.</p><p>Wesker had not anticipated this being the outcome of their chance meeting at the start, but he was certainly not disappointed. He stepped so close to Leon’s front that they were nearly pressed together before grabbing the boy by his shoulders, picking him up effortlessly and slamming him on top of the crates. His strength was so great that it was an easy task, though the dazed look on Leon’s face suggested he was still not able to keep up with being thrown around as if he were just a doll. </p><p> Wesker took his glasses off, without giving a reason, and tossed them back on the pile of clothes on the floor. Now Leon could clearly see those red eyes scan every inch of his body with carnal hunger in them- which sent a warm rush of anxious excitement through his chest. One leather glove wrapped tight around Leon’s cock, squeezing and rubbing it in a delightful way. He had just closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a warm mouth wrap around him, which he responded to by gasping and clenching his fists against the wooden boards beneath himself. </p><p>Wesker was more than talented, it was as if he had studied how to give the most mind blowing fellatio by doing it for a living for years. No man or woman that Leon had ever been with before could have ever come close to performing like this, the pacing, the pressure- it was all perfect. It was sloppy, saliva and precum were quickly running down his sides, but he didn’t mind. All he could think about was the twisting, sucking pressure, warm and wet and tight and a little rough but in all the right ways.</p><p>It stopped as suddenly as it had started, leaving him feeling cold and unsatisfied. He whined, not even thinking about the way he sounded, but was quick to silence himself as Wesker responded with a mocking laugh.</p><p>“Just because you beg doesn’t mean you’re getting any more. Don’t fret, little agent, I’ve got other plans to sate this starving appetite of yours.”</p><p>Before Leon could even tell how it had happened, Wesker was on top of him. He had already stripped his pants clean off, and he was straddling Leon’s thighs- he pinned him down with ease. Wesker was holding the gun again, when had he picked it up? It must have been as he took off his pants, Leon thought, watching carefully as Wesker truly inspected it for the first time. His red eyes broke away from the weapon for a split second to glance at Leon’s throbbing erection, leaking precum all over his own torso.</p><p>“You have good taste. This is a wonderful handgun,” Wesker complimented.</p><p>The kind words surprised Leon. While he was busy mulling over the implications, staring at the gun to try and see what was so worthy of praise, he felt a unique sensation envelop the tip of his needy cock. Wesker had adjusted where he was sitting, carefully positioning himself so that only a very teasingly small amount of Leon’s tip would be pushed inside of his asshole. It was different from anything Leon had felt before, this man was clearly used to accommodating things much larger than Leon’s average size dick. </p><p>That wasn’t to say that it didn’t feel good, in fact, it was quite the opposite. The very beginning of the entrance was still snug, a ring of pressure that was slowly working up and down his length in a very satisfying manner. Leon couldn’t help himself, he gave a little moan, but bit his lip to stifle it. Wesker allowed himself to drop a little lower, angling his hips so that Leon was brushing up against warm, slick tissues that made him shudder with delight. He let out another strangled sigh, attempting to disguise it as discomfort by turning it into a grunt. In response to this, he found himself staring, nearly cross eyed, at the end of his own gun once more.</p><p>“Stop pretending you don’t enjoy this. I want to hear every little sound you are inclined to make, am I understood?” Wesker commanded, startlingly well composed for someone in his position. When Leon didn’t quickly respond to the order, Wesker adjusted his wrist just slightly and immediately pulled the trigger of the gun. </p><p>The noise was so loud that it left Leon’s ears ringing, and he was trembling all over with a mixture of absolute terror and pure arousal. The bullet must have buried itself somewhere in the floor behind Leon’s head. The nerve of this man, threatening to kill him while riding his dick! It took Leon a moment to even realize it, but the sound of a gun going off inches from his head had activated his sympathetic nervous system- he had, without intending to, begun to urinate. He watched in horror as the hot liquid flowed back out of Wesker’s hole and splashed onto his own torso, making a rather large mess. He couldn’t help it, it was an automatic response, he was both mortified and fearful for his life. He looked up at the man to see what his reaction was going to be, worried it would be anger, and-</p><p>Wesker loved it.</p><p>He was grinning, his own dick dripping precum onto Leon’s stomach, and he had allowed the gun clatter to the floor at last. He rocked his hips again so that it rubbed both of them in a pleasurable way, and then he gave his hole a tight squeeze that forced another squeak of delight out of Leon. He was sick! How could he have enjoyed that? And, as Leon pondered that question, he was faced with the unwanted reminder of how much he was enjoying this himself. </p><p>His eyes nearly rolled back into his head as Wesker finally sat all the way down, forcing Leon’s entire length inside. He flexed his sphincter tightly as he did, seeming to know exactly how to do it to elicit the biggest response, which sent a throb of gratification throughout Leon’s entire body. He couldn’t have held back this moan if he wanted to, it was deep and primal and entirely satisfied. Wesker leaned over so their faces were close, breathing lightly into Leon’s ear in a way that made his hair stand on end. He then suddenly bit down on the tender side of his neck, hard, like he was getting back at him for earlier. Leon yelped, but it melted into yet another groan of desire as Wesker began to suckle and nibble instead, still grinding his hips in a way that rubbed and squeezed all the most sensitive places in perfect rhythm. He was definitely going to have a massive hickey there tomorrow. </p><p>Leon had been so preoccupied with his own pleasure that he hadn’t paid much attention to Wesker’s, and it came as a bit of a surprise to him when he heard the older man give a little shaky sigh and a soft groan as he rode him, finally sitting up and angling himself in a new way to force Leon against his prostate and quickening his pace. He reached out to grab one of Leon’s hands- taking it and wrapping it around his cock and beginning to guide him to give a handjob. Leon held tightly, obediently, his mind was so consumed with the present moment that all he could think of was how he wanted to do a good job, how he wanted to be praised at the end, he wanted to be the reason that Wesker got off.</p><p> He stroked along his erection firmly, even though his arm was at an impractical angle, and he was quickly rewarded with several powerful spurts of warm cum from the dick he was tightly holding onto, painting his lips and chest. He watched as Wesker’s face melted into one of an orgasm when he sat down hard and took in Leon’s entire length one last time. The sensual expression on a man normally so calm and collected was enough to finally drive Leon over the edge for the second time in an hour. He clenched his eyes shut as he climaxed into the warm, wet embrace, which left him exhaustedly panting for air.</p><p>Wesker had recovered almost instantly, as if his stamina would never truly run out. He pulled free and hopped back to the floor with ease, redressing himself in moments. He bent down to pick up Leon’s discarded clothes, but held onto his boxers a little too long, considering something silently. He leaned over, roughly and hurriedly wiping Leon’s face clean of cum with them. A moment later and Wesker had stuffed them into a pocket in his own clothes, apparently not intending to give them back. He then tossed the jeans at Leon, who thought better of protesting his stolen belongings. </p><p>He slowly slid into his pants, still feeling like a sticky mess, and carefully stepped down from the crate to put his shoes back on. His mind was racing- what was he going to do now? How would he explain this to his coworkers? Would he even be allowed to leave? He was shaking lightly as he thought of all these questions, turning up to Wesker as if he would be the one to provide answers.</p><p>Already looking to me for instruction, Wesker thought. How malleable this one is proving to be.</p><p>“I have no intention of killing you today, agent Kennedy. You are free to clean yourself up and go home.” As he said it, he tossed Leon the car keys he had so desperately been searching for earlier. “Tell your boss whatever story you please about what happened to your partner. That is, if you can stomach the thought of facing him again after how much you’ve relished debasing yourself with the likes of me. I’ll return for you someday in the near future, whether you tell them you’ve seen me or not. I have seen a change take place in you tonight, and I fully intend to take advantage of it whenever the urge may strike me. I don’t expect you will mind.” He smiled as he said it, but there was a hint of sadistic glee behind the polite facade.</p><p>Wesker had begun to walk away as soon as he had finished speaking, and Leon briefly looked back towards the exit nearest to his car. He was insulted, but he knew that the words were true. He was already excited by the thought of seeing him again, already fantasizing about what sick things he may be forced to do next, and already feeling shame for it. </p><p> He turned to Wesker again, planning to ask one more thing, but- he was nowhere in sight. Walking slowly back to his car, stiff with bruises and pain, Leon knew he was going to go home and masturbate to these mind consuming daydreams before he would be able to focus on anything else. Whatever story he would come up with to explain the events of tonight- in a way that conveniently left out everything about an encounter with one of the most wanted men in the world, was a problem for him to deal with tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>